gameshark_para_pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gamesharks pokemon gold and silver
Fight Any Pokemon 01XXEDD0 Replace the XX with the Pokemon number you want Edit Your Pokemon's Attacks First Attack: 01XX2CDA Second Attack: 01XX2DDA Third Attack: 01XX2EDA Fourth Attack: 01XX2FDA 1. Move the Pokemon you want to edit to the first position in your team. 2. Replace the XX with the Attack you want. Item Modifier Item 1 Modifier: 01XXB8D5 Infinite Item 1: 0163B9D5 Item 2 Modifier: 01XXBAD5 Infinite Item 2: 0163BBD5 Item 3 Modifier: 01XXBCD5 Infinite Item 3: 0163BDD5 Item 4 Modifier: 01XXBED5 Infinite Item 4: 0163BFD5 Item 5 Modifier: 01XXC0D5 Infinite Item 5: 0163C1D5 Item 6 Modifier: 01XXC2D5 Infinite Item 6: 0163C3D5 Item 7 Modifier: 01XXC4D5 Infinite Item 7: 0163C5D5 Item 8 Modifier: 01XXC6D5 Infinite Item 8: 0163C7D5 Item 9 Modifier: 01XXC8D5 Infinite Item 9: 0163C9D5 Item 10 Modifier: 01XXCAD5 Infinite Item 10: 0163CBD5 Item 11 Modifier: 01XXCCD5 Infinite Item 11: 0163CDD5 Item 12 Modifier: 01XXCED5 Infinite Item 12: 0163CFD5 Item 13 Modifier: 01XXD0D5 Infinite Item 13: 0163D1D5 Item 14 Modifier: 01XXD2D5 Infinite Item 14: 0163D3D5 Item 15 Modifier: 01XXD4D5 Infinite Item 15: 0163D5D5 To make this code work, replace the XX with one of the values below Pokeball Modifier Pokeball Modifier Slot 1: 01XXFDD5 Infinite Pokeball Slot 1: 0163FED5 To make this code work, replace the XX with one of the values below 01 - Master Ball 02 - Ultra Ball 04 - Great Ball 05 - Poke Ball 9D - Heavy Ball 9F - Level Ball A0 - Lure Ball A1 - Fast Ball A4 - Friend Ball A5 - Moon Ball A6 - Love Ball B1 - Park Ball Modifying Wild Pokemon Always Battle Shiny Pokemon: 010719D1 Always Battle Male Pokemon: 010519D1 Always Battle Female Pokemon: 010419D1 Raise Multiple Levels From A Battle: 01XX36D1 Replace the XX with one of the following 01 - Level 1 0A - Level 10 19 - Level 25 32 - Level 50 48 - Level 75 64 - Level 100 FF - Level 255 Alter Wild Pokemon Level: 01XXFCD0 (refer to the values above) No Random Battles: 01000BD2 Opponent Asleep & Poisoned: 0100ADD7 Room Modifier Enter all the values to have all decorations 01FF0BD8 01FF0CD8 01FF0DD8 01FF0ED8 01FF0FD8 01FF10D8 01FF11D8 Infinite Money Enter all the values to have infinite money 019973D5 019974D5 019975D5 Best Genes and Hidden Power Type Best Genes: 01FF40DA 01XX3FDA Replace XX with the type you want Hidden Power to be. Remember, this will also change the DV's of your Pokemon, meaning that its stats could go down, so use it at your own risk! FF - Dark FE - Dragon FD - Ice FC - Psychic EF - Electric EE - Grass ED - Water EC - Fire DF - Steel DE - Ghost DD - Bug DC - Rock CF - Ground CE - Poison CD - Flying CC - Fighting Miscellaneous 1 Hit KOs: 010000D1 Have All Badges: 01FF7CD5 + 01FF7DD5 Always on Bike: 010182D6 Edit 1st Position Pokemon's Happiness: 01XX45DA Replace XX with 00 for lowest happiness. Replace XX with FF for highest happiness. Make Your Pokemon Shiny: 01EA3FDA + 01EA40DA